witchcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Varsity Aeromancy
The Aeromancy games, also called "Dragon's Joust" originated in Ào shù Xuéyuàn towards the end of the reign of the first Headmaster, the original design of the wind boards being assisted in design by the Amarath Academy of Arcane Arts in New Zealand. The games have remained a staple of the Arcane Academies ever since with each school originally forming four teams, one for each Great House to compete internally, with the winning team moving on to compete in the summer games during the midsummer's festival against the other schools. Teams Teams are formed of 13 players and 7 understudies as well as a single student coach involving a total of 21 persons directly in each team. While professors act as instructures, educators and advisers during class time, their primary focus is on instructing the team members how to manipulate the arcane arts of aeromancy. It is the duty of the student coach to set up meeting times and coordinate the team's practice and training for competitive play as well as host tryouts and with the help of the adviser, select new team members as well as their own replacements. The coach may also choose to employ indirect team members as a part of their administrative cabinet such as secretaries. The coach can be removed from the team by a majority decision from the team, historically this is only done at the beginning or end of an academic year as it than means the team must select a new coach. Team members can also be petitioned for removal by their respective houses where a majority motion ratifies the decision. Additionally, team members can face suspension or removal from the team by the headmaster in extreme cases. Playing the Game It is said the idea for the game was conjured by an Ào shù Xuéyuàn monk as he watched young dragons play in the skies above him. Universally Dragon's Joust is played over a lake for the safety of the players. Dragon's Joust is an aerial battle wherein each player has a strip of colored cloth affixed to the back of their vehicle called a tail. The goal of the opposing teams is to use simple arcane Force-Bolt spells to rip the cloth from the vehicle. Once a player has been stripped of their tail they are grounded. The game is played until no members remain in one of the teams and repeated until one team dominates the other twice. The game is otherwise fairly simple with minimum rules. Basic Rules * Players must never stop moving. * Players may only cast simply force bolts. ** Players may color their bolts for flair! * Players may use only their magic to remove tails. Penalties * Damaging a player's vehicle earns a penalty. * Moving at less than a jogging pace earns two penalties. * Knocking a player off their vehicle earns three penalties. * If a player scores five penalties, they are removed from the game without a stand-in. Academy Tournaments The Academy Tournaments for Dragon's Joust are divided into three separate divisions. Division Three. The division three aeromancy teams are the introductory league and are played by students of any year. Houses and academies may create as many division three teams as they desire and even form teams consisting of members from different houses. Division three players typically ride Airboards and is generally played recreationally. All students are required to play on a Division Three team during their first year of study. This is generally a mixed house team. After which those who wish to continue playing will generally join a house-exclusive team from which they might get recruited into Division Two based on skill. Division Two. The division two aeromancy teams are the competitive representatives of the academy generally consisting of members in their third to eighth year. Division Two teams are always house-exclusive and use Flying Kite's as their vehicle. Division One. Division One teams are rare and often consist of members from multiple houses. Membership to a division one team ensures the award of a Certification of Aeromantic Studies and will generally enable the student to participate in post-academy professional sporting events. Division One is also sometimes called Broom League or Sword League as the players ride mundane and non-aerodynamic objects such as brooms and swords.